Bellas Unite
by nweeks3
Summary: In the eighth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1, The Bellas are headed to Lincoln Center as they hope to win a national championship.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: In chronological order of my Pitch Perfect 1 re-telling bundle, this would be second to last. But this is the last story in that bundle to be posted. The breakdown of all stories featured in that bundle will be revealed when this story is over.**

This story takes place after the events of Beca Runs Away.

CHAPTER 1:

Later that same evening at an empty pool.

"Alright, let's remix this business." Beca said. "Aubrey, would you pick a song for us please?" She asked.

"Bruno Mars - Just the Way You Are." Aubrey suggested.

"Okay. Chloe, you okay to take the lead?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said as Beca lead the Bellas into a mashup of "Just the Way You Are" & "Just a Dream"

Afterwards..."Hands in." Aubrey said as the Bellas did so.

"ONE...TWO...(singing) Ah..." The Bellas exclaimed as one of them emitted a low bass note.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I've never made that sound before. But if anything it must've been a result of my nodes being removed." Chloe said

"You got your nodes removed?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. Over Spring Break." Chloe said.

"Chloe, I am so proud of you." Aubrey said.

"Thanks. Though the doctor said I can't sing above a G# maybe ever." Chloe said feeling disappointed.

"Well, think of it this way: With your messed up vocal chords, you could easily hit the bass notes." CR pointed out.

"Do you know what this means?" Aubrey asked as Lily raised her hand. "Yes, Lily?"

"I think I have something that can help us out." Lily said in a normal volume.

"And that is?" Chloe asked as Lily beatboxed.

"That is amazing, Lily. If you can beatbox like that, it'll definitely come a long way." Beca said showing approval.

"Agreed." Chloe said.

"You know...hearing about Chloe's nodes being removed and Lily's beatboxing ability gave me an idea. I noticed we haven't taken a lot of time to get to know each other. So how about we tell each other something that we don't already know." Beca suggested.

"In that case, I'll go first." CR volunterred.

"I think I know where this is going." Amy thought.

"Well...for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem." CR confessed which the others were surprised by. "It started when I broke up with my girlfriend." She continued.

"Whoop, there it is." Amy chimed in.

"I still love you." Denise said silently to CR.

"Anyone else?" Beca asked waiting a few seconds for someone else to chime in.

"Well, as for me, I'm pretty much an open book. But if there's one thing none of you know, it's that my real first name is Patricia." Amy confessed.

"Okay...um, I've never been one of those girls whose had a lot of friends who were girls. And I do know, and it's really cool." Beca said. So that's me, does anyone else have anything to share?" She asked and no one responded. "Alright, well we've got much to do in only 3 weeks. So, let's call it a night." She said as everyone except her & Aubrey left.

After everyone else left...

"Hey...I know you and I didn't exactly start off on the right foot when we met." Aubrey said.

"I know we've had our differences, but just know that through it all, my heart was in the right place." Beca said.

"I know. And next time you want me to listen to your mixes, you don't have to handcuff me to a chair again." Aubrey assured her.

"I know. I just knew at the time you wouldn't voluntarily listen to them. And yes, I will admit, handcuffing you and taping your mouth shut was me going rather overboard on the matter." Beca explained.

"Well, everything's all water under the bridge now." Aubrey said.

"Just one thing, though: Let's never speak of that day again (especially not infront of the other Bellas)." Beca suggested.

"Deal!" Aubrey said.

"Alright, well I should have our mix ready within a few days. But for now, I'm going to call it a night. Later." Beca said as the two left.

* * *

The next day, Beca went over to Jesse's dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Beca." Jesse said.

"Hey, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, but I was hoping I could borrow your copy of The Breakfast Club." Beca said.

"So, you finally decided to take that movie-cation I told you about?" Jesse asked.

"Definitely!" Beca said.

"Come on in." Jesse said as she did so.

The two sat down on Jesse's bed as he booted up his laptop before putting his DVD of The Breakfast Club in.

While Don't You (Forget About Me) was playing in the movie, "Best ending to any movie ever. This song launched Simple Minds in 1985. Could've been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down." Jesse explained.

While the two continued to watch, Beca paused the movie about halfway through the credits.

"Wow, I guess you were right: Endings can be the best part of the movie." Beca admitted.

"See what I mean?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Hearing that song just gave me some inspiration." Beca started.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. If you'll excuse me, I've got a new mix to make. Later." Beca said as she left the dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

It's been a long road to make it back to the ICCA Finals. Now with Beca leading the Bellas, changes have been made such as: The tradition of using the same set for every competition has been broken, The Bella uniforms were replaced with more diverse costume choices, and best of all, each of the Bellas had their own chance to shine.

And now 3 weeks after Jesse recruited Benji to join the Treblemakers after Bumper left to go sing back-up for John Mayer, it was finally time once again for the finals at Lincoln Center.

After most of the other groups performed renditions of Europe's "The Final Countdown", it was time for the Treblemakers to take the stage.

"Good luck, Jesse." Beca said.

"Thanks. You too." Jesse said as the Treblemakers headed for the stage.

Their set started with Jesse leading in "Bright Lights, Bigger City" which followed up with Benji starting the second song in the set "Magic".

After their set, the Treblemakers took their seats in the audience as the Bellas were about to take the stage for their set.

"Love you, awesome nerds." Beca said as the Bellas headed for the stage.

Beca played an F on the pitch pipe which started their set.

Their set was a mash-up of "Price Tag", "Don't You (Forget About Me)", "Give Me Everything", "Just the Way You Are", "Party in the USA", & "Turn the Beat Around."

Afterwards, the Bellas got 10 times more applause compared to their previous competitions.

Just as the Bellas took their seats in the audience, Jesse had this thought..."Told you: Endings are the best part." He said to Beca.

"And you were right. Maybe when we get back we could watch more movies together." Beca suggested.

"I'd like that very much." Jesse said as the Bellas sat down.

* * *

Later, after all the groups performed, it was time for the awards ceremony.

 _"In 3rd Place...The Hullaballoos"_

The Hullaballoos went onto the stage to grab their trophy while the Bellas had this exchange.

"You nervous?" Chloe asked.

"After all we've been through, I really want us to win." Beca said.

"Me too." Chloe said.

 _"In 2nd Place...The Treblemakers"_

"Way to go, guys." Beca said.

"Thanks." Jesse said as the Treblemakers went onto the stage to grab their trophy.

Before the winner was announced, all of the Bellas crossed their fingers hoping for a much deserved victory.

 _"And now your 2012 ICCA Champions...The Barden Bellas!"_

The Bellas cheered when they heard that they won. As they claimed their trophy, Aubrey dragged Beca aside before admitting something she never thought she would before.

"Beca, I never thought I'd say this, but...we couldn't have done it without you." Aubrey said.

"Aww, thanks Aubrey." Beca said as the two hugged.

"And you were right about so many things. I should've listened to you from the beginning and I'm so sorry I didn't." Aubrey said.

"Lesson learned, right?" Beca asked.

"Yep. And since I'm graduating this year, the Bellas are in your hands now. Make me proud!" Aubrey said.

"I will." Beca said.

* * *

Later when both groups were backstage...

"Congratulations, Beca." Jesse said.

"Thanks, Jesse." Beca said.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a real date sometime." Jesse said.

"Not until Aubrey graduates." Beca said remembering the oath, but luckily Aubrey overheard the conversation.

"It's okay, Beca." Aubrey said.

"You sure?" Beca asked.

"Positive! If being with Jesse means something to you, and he makes you happy, we'll all be happy for you." Aubrey said smiling before Beca hugged her.

"How about when we get back to campus, we'll talk about that date." Beca suggested.

"Sounds good to me. See you then." Jesse said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

One week after the Bellas & the Treblemakers returned to campus, Beca paid her father a visit. She knocked on the door of her dad's office and he let her in.

"Hey, Beca. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my decision relating to that deal we made a few months ago." Beca said.

"Really? Have you given your decision some thought?" Beca's dad asked.

"Yes, I have." Beca said.

"Well...what's it going to be? Do you still want to drop out or will you stay?" Beca's dad asked.

"Well, over this past year I really grew to think of the Bellas as some of the best friends I've ever had in my life." Beca said.

"That's wonderful." Beca's dad said.

"Yeah. But to be fair, it took me a while to actually realize it." Beca said.

"I can understand that. So what's your decision?" Beca's dad asked.

"I'm going to stay. And I'm going to look forward to my next three years at Barden with my fellow Bellas. And to top it all off, since this year's captain will be graduating, I'll have the opportunity to lead the Bellas for the next three years." Beca said with confidence.

"I am so proud of you, Beca." Beca's dad said hugging her.

"Thanks, dad. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date tonight to get ready for." Beca said before heading back to her dorm room.

* * *

Later that evening at Beca's dorm room, Chloe was helping Beca get ready for her date with Jesse.

"You excited for your date tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I've never been on a date before so I just hope everything goes well." Beca said.

"Well, don't be nervous. Just think positive and everything will go according to plan." Chloe assured her.

"Okay. Well, wish me luck." Beca said preparing to leave her dorm room to meet Jesse.

"You can do this, Beca. I believe in you." Chloe said as she followed Beca out.

* * *

Beca met Jesse out by the parking lot.

"Hey, Jesse." Beca said.

"You ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"You bet." Beca said as Jesse opened the passenger door for her to get in before getting in the driver's seat.

* * *

They had their date at a nearby diner.

"This place definitely looks familiar to me." Beca said noticing the surroundings.

"You've been here before?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, actually. This one time when I ran away, I actually came in here when it started to rain." Beca remembered.

"You ran away once?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story and I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." Beca said.

"You wouldn't bore me." Jesse said.

At that point, their waitress came to take their order. Jesse decided to order a sirloin steak while Beca ordered a BLT. While they waited for their food to arrive, they continued their conversation.

"I'm so glad we actually were able to do this." Beca said.

"Me too. Though I am curious as to why you thought this wouldn't happen til Aubrey graduated." Jesse said.

"Well, when we were initiated into the Bellas, Aubrey made us take an oath to not have sexual relations with a Treblemaker. Two girls got caught on the first day and got kicked out." Beca explained.

"I for one am glad she was okay with you going on this date with me." Jesse said.

"Yeah. Thankfully I'm taking over as captain of the Bellas next year. And one thing I plan to do is have that 'No Dating Trebles' rule lifted." Beca said with confidence.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jesse said.

"Exactly. I want the Bellas to be free to date whoever they want." Beca explained.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Jesse said.

"Especially since I've never been on a date before. But I'm having a really good time tonight." Beca said.

At that point their food arrived. They took a moment to eat and when they were done Jesse paid the check before the two returned to campus.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now that all of my stories that are part of my Pitch Perfect 1 re-telling bundle are posted, here's the story order of that bundle in chronological order:**

 **How It All Began**

 **Who Framed Aubrey Posen?**

 **It's An Aca-Wonderful Life**

 **The Sick Bella**

 **What's Really Going On?**

 **Time & Tension**

 **Beca Runs Away**

 **Bellas Unite**

 **Life Without the Bellas**

 **Next few stories will take place in-between the timelines of the first two movies. If you want to suggest storylines to take place during that said timeline, you may. But please remember: My personal rules still apply.**


End file.
